


the return of

by abbykate



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, M/M, Poetry, Post-Reichenbach, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbykate/pseuds/abbykate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he's back. now what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	the return of

His actual words are hard to hear,  
bouncing off the dense yellow scab  
of his psyche still regenerating  
underneath,  
they are nearly lost  
entirely. entirely  
tired. he’s so tired –  
just look at him –  
the long way back took  
the long way round and -   
his eyes. his heartbreaking hair.   
his abused shoes.  
look. his eyes his eyes his  
“I… I…”  
shallowchest lungs won’t work, and  
his hands have gone numb  
which is a blessing. but his feet?  
RUN.  
but he’s trying to –  
RUN.  
but he’s my –  
RUN. RUNRUNRUN  
from him that  
nightmare miracle standing in the sunlight  
tall brave alive  
after all that that wasted paste on  
ceramic soul edges,  
he can only hear him say  
“I’m so sorry”  
after he’s been in the cab  
for three whole minutes.


End file.
